


легче

by shnaydik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: Шэдоу Вивер пытается присматриваться к людям, к их жестам и словам, к тому, что они делают друг для друга, и понимает, что за все это время ничего не изменилось — люди любят все так же глупо, пылко и самоотверженно, как и раньше, и мысли об этом приносят неосознанный страх — быть может, ее просто не научили этому в детстве; быть может, у нее есть способности ко всему, кроме этого, и некоторые — именно такие, как она — не рождены для любви в целом.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	легче

**Author's Note:**

> некоторые моменты от меня, которые могут быть непонятны в работе:  
> 1\. ткачиха не умерла, но потеряла все свои силы. адора, устроив всем счастливый конец, сказала пока ши-ре  
> 2\. кастаспелла стала главой мистакора лишь потому, что это позволяло думать ей, что она не так плоха, если сравнивать ее с майкой. я считаю, что у нее имеют место быть отдельные симптомы сдвг, но я недостаточно разбираюсь в теме и по сути не поднимаю это в работе  
> 3\. у ткачихи тяжелое детство, вагон и маленькая тележка обид на всех и на себя в том числе, а еще огромные траблы с самооценкой. она злится на всех, но больше на саму себя, и прекрасно понимает, что творила полную жесть, но по сути может творить еще, потому что вообще не понимает, что может быть по-другому. а еще она не особо стареет после того, как ее раскорежило заклинанием
> 
> если вам не нравятся сама пара или персонажки по отдельности, то говорю сразу: я не хочу вступать в дискуссии об их разнице в возрасте, о том, какая ткачиха на самом деле плохая и как она и кастаспелле жизнь разрушила. я, как и вы, смотрела мультик. работа есть на фикбуке

Война заканчивается слишком резко и неожиданно, и Кастаспелла никак не может перевести дыхание. Все вокруг счастливы, все вокруг с теми, кого они любят больше всего, и ей кажется, что она здесь немного лишняя, что ей чего-то недодали, и это чувство противно скребется внутри, когда она смотрит на своего брата. Волшебница рада его видеть — она почти забыла его лицо и голос, забыла, что кто-то может вызвать у нее одновременно восхищение и удушающую зависть, и эти чувства не дают ей спать последующие несколько ночей в Яркой Луне. Со временем она думает, что все это утихает, уступает радости от встречи и облегчению, растворяется в его счастливом лице каждый раз, когда Глиммер рядом, и Кастаспелле хочется верить, что все налаживается — _они ведь уже давно не дети, чтобы соревноваться_ — а затем стража находит Шэдоу Вивер на пороге замка.

Адоре страшно, ее тошнит и хочется выйти на свежий воздух, Катра молча скалится в дальнем углу комнаты, и все то цветочное счастье, построенное в первые минуты после войны, тут же гаснет — никто из них не знает что с ней делать, они оставляют ее одну в комнате для гостей, и лишь Глиммер время от времени заглядывает через мелкую щель в двери, не находя сил зайти внутрь. Все решения, касаемые Шэдоу Вивер, даются тяжело и с душной горечью в груди — ее нельзя пускать в Мистакор, ее нельзя оставлять в Яркой Луне с Глиммер, Катрой и Адорой, ее нельзя просто выкинуть в лес умирать, и они быстро выбирают наименьшее из всех этих зол.

Майка просит Кастаспеллу позаботиться о Шэдоу Вивер в Мистакоре, Майка пытается стать лучше, хочет не опускаться до уровня ведьмы и начать свой второй шанс на жизнь как хороший человек, и у волшебницы все внутри переворачивается, закипает и возвращает ту злость, что должна была пропасть вместе с ним четырнадцать лет назад. Ей хочется верить, что она забирает ее только для того, чтобы не перекидывать заботу о ней на Адору и Катру, огородить ее от Глиммер и, быть может, дать своему брату отдохнуть, и Кастаспелла рисует заклинание перемещения таким, чтобы хватило на них двоих, и тратит на него все свои силы. Она тащит ее через все коридоры — благо, что уже поздний вечер — в самую дальнюю пустую комнату, убирает с двери печать и с горькой усмешкой говорит, что на время это ее новый дом, а затем усаживает на пыльную кровать, помогает снять грязное и пропитанное кровью платье и изо всех сил пытается не смотреть на ее тело, исполосованное старыми шрамами и свежими ранами.

Кастаспелла сглатывает ком в горле, переводит дыхание и набирает воду в небольшую деревянную миску, а потом двигает стул к кровати и садится напротив Шэдоу Вивер. Она молча смотрит на ее лицо, смачивает бинты и большим и указательным пальцами одной руки поворачивает ее голову к себе куда жестче, чем ожидалось, и тут же немного смущается, отпускает и начинает аккуратно вытирать кровь и пыль с кожи вокруг ран. Ведьма хмурится и скалится, и из-под порванной губы показываются клыки:

— Я могу сделать это сама, — хрипит женщина и дергается назад, когда та переходит на шею, и тут же тянет руку, чтобы взять бинты, но Кастаспелла одергивает ее.

— Если бы могла, то я бы не возилась с тобой, — она продолжает.

— Почему ты не могла просто попросить _Майку?_

Кастаспелле кажется, что ее начинает тошнить чуть сильнее.

— Я не буду просить Майку прийти и исцелить тебя, — она изо всех сил пытается не сорваться на рык. — Я могу сделать это и сама.

— Я бы не возражала, если бы не была уверена, что твои исцеляющие заклинания такие же посредственные, как и остальные, — хрипит ведьма, чуть наклонив голову набок, а затем кашляет.

Волшебница пытается промолчать, но тот факт, что Шэдоу Вивер, находясь перед ней совсем без сил, искалеченная и практически без одежды, еще пытается как-то задеть, выводит ее из себя, и она сильнее надавливает на рану, от чего женщина шипит и сжимает кулаки. 

— Ты не нужна им, — шипит Кастаспелла, и ведьма стискивает зубы. — _Все_ , что у тебя есть — это я, поэтому давай просто закончим с этим.

Она пару секунд смотрит ей в глаза после того, как ведьма ничего не отвечает, и понимает, что Шэдоу Вивер только сейчас начала осознавать происходящее, и от этого становится не по себе.

Вся ее жизнь была построена на магии, Адоре и Майки, а теперь, когда у нее не остается ничего из этого, когда она лишь слабое тело в одной из спрятанных комнат Мистакора без сил и целей, с еще более изуродованной внешностью и без возможности хотя бы закрыть лицо маской — _кто_ она? Весь ее мир неожиданно сжимается до боли и страха — _будет_ , если Кастаспелла попросит ее уйти через пару дней? Что будет, если она вновь останется наедине с собой, если она не сможет разобраться со всеми последствиями своих действий, если в этот раз она _действительно_ не справится? Ведьма уверена — это лишь дело времени, и все эти вопросы давят на голову и приковывают ее к этой кровати, но не убивают эго, и вместе со всем этим она разрывается на части, злится и дрожит, а потом вдруг понимает что-то неожиданно куда более выбивающее из колеи и одновременно заинтересовывающее, и пристально смотрит на Кастаспеллу.

— Похоже, ты им тоже не особо нужна, — тихо говорит женщина, и волшебница делает глубокий вдох.

— Это не твое дело, — она отводит взгляд в сторону и опускает плечи.

После этого они сидят в полной тишине — им больше нечего друг другу сказать. Закончив с кровью и пылью, Кастаспелла покрывает раны порошком из украденных из Лунария кристаллов, крепко бинтует, а затем накладывает исцеляющие заклинания в надежде на то, что утром ей уже не придется с ней возиться. 

***

На следующий день Кастаспелла отдает ведьме темно-фиолетовое платье с золотистыми вставками на плечах и синюю пижаму, приносит еду и помогает снять бинты, и у нее предательски щемит сердце от того, насколько безжизненными кажутся ее глаза — _почему она вообще должна сочувствовать ей?_ — и внутри крепко оседает желание хоть что-то изменить. Все последующие дни они практически не разговаривают — Кастаспелла лишь узнает о ее самочувствии, каждый раз получая один и тот же ответ, и это напрягает, ведь они застряли друг с другом надолго.

От осознания того, что она злится на своего брата больше, чем на Шэдоу Вивер, начинает тошнить, и Кастаспелла не может справиться со всеми своими чувствами — они тяжелее всего, что она ощущала последние четырнадцать лет, и у нее не получается привыкнуть. Она выросла на страшных сказках о Лайт Спиннер, каждый день проходила мимо ее испачканной сажей статуи, жалела Майку и никак не могла вспомнить ее лицо из своего детства, и сейчас, когда она живет в соседней комнате, все, во что волшебница так верила, путается. Кроме того, Кастаспелла задумывается о том, что чувствовала бы она сама, если бы с ней поступили так же, и тут же жалеет об этом — все становится еще сложнее, ведь ее _нельзя_ оправдывать.

Волшебница замечает, что Шэдоу Вивер не может привыкнуть к тому, что ей нечем закрыть свое лицо от нее, и одним вечером она приносит ей большой горшок белых ромашек, миску с черникой, несколько старых книг про историю магии на Эфирии, которые она нашла в одной из секретных комнат под Мистакором, и темно-фиолетовую маску с золотистыми держателями и вкраплениями в виде маленьких вышитых звезд. Шэдоу Вивер смотрит на нее удивленно и недоверчиво, садится в постели и изучающе рассматривает ветхие обложки книг, а затем усмехается и спрашивает ее о том, не боится ли она быть пойманной на стольких кражах, и Кастаспелла слегка улыбается в ответ — впервые за все это время женщина проявляет хоть какие-то эмоции, и после этого они обе немного теряются.

Когда ведьма замечает маску, она начинает ждать условий и подвоха — у нее нет смысла просто так помогать ей, за услугой следует услуга, и она знает это не понаслышке, но волшебница лишь пожимает плечами, оставляя все на столе возле ее кровати.

— Я нашла только такую ткань, — произносит она, убирая прядь волос за ухо. — Оказалось, что маски не пользуются особой популярностью сейчас.

— Неужели ты сделала ее сама? — тихо и хрипло спрашивает Шэдоу Вивер, слабо ухмыляясь и наклоняя голову вбок.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Кастаспелла, и они обе замолкают.

Ведьма смотрит на ромашки и с трудом сглатывает ком в горле — у всего есть своя причина, а сейчас она не видит ее, и это застает ее врасплох. Неопределенность страшнее смертного приговора, и она изо всех сил выдавливает из себя «спасибо», и Кастаспелла про себя думает о том, что впервые слышит это от нее. Она не совсем понимает то, зачем на самом сделала эту маску — Шэдоу Вивер проводит весь день в своей комнате и выходит лишь ночью, чтобы никого не встретить, и она знает об этом, ведь еще ни разу ей не поступали жалобы на то, что она вернула самую страшную ведьму на священные земли. Ее присутствие в Мистакоре становится незапланированной тайной, о которой знают только они вдвоем, и по большей части их это пока что устраивает.

Кастаспелла поджимает губы и направляется к выходу, но в самых дверях останавливается и делает глубокий вдох, а затем устало произносит:

— Тебе не обязательно носить маску, когда мы наедине. Я _не_ боюсь тебя, — она смотрит на нее через плечо. — И я _не_ считаю тебя безобразной.

Волшебница уходит, не дожидаясь от нее ответа, и ведьма тяжело выдыхает.

***

Шэдоу Вивер быстро изучает Кастаспеллу — она всего лишь не самый любимый ребенок в семье, сестра золотого брата, постоянно сидящая в его тени и тянущаяся к любому, кто хоть немного заботится о ней, и ведьме в какие-то моменты даже жаль ее. Предполагаемый ключ ко всей ней — одно нежное прикосновение, пара добрых слов о том, что она на самом деле не безнадежна, капля внимания к деталям и отсутствие ехидности, и Шэдоу Вивер сможет получить от нее все, что ей угодно, но она еще не может понять, нужно ли это на самом деле.

Кастаспелла заложница своих же амбиций и потребности в общении, ее влечет к Шэдоу Вивер неосознанно — ведьма сразу понимает, что друзей у нее как таковых нет, а находиться наедине с собой она попросту не умеет. Когда их разговоры перестают ограничиваться приветствиями, волшебница то ли смелеет, то ли не выдерживает одиночества, и начинает липнуть к ней с расспросами и неловкими просьбами помочь с символами в исцеляющем заклинании, чтобы ей больше не нужна была пыль для излечения, и Шэдоу Вивер соглашается просто из любопытства — будет ли все так же, как когда-то было с Майкой?

Поздно вечером, когда коридоры Мистакора пустеют, они уходят вместе в самую дальнюю заброшенную оранжерею. Кастаспелла изрисовывает рунами лист за листом под молочным свечением своего же собственного заклинания, злится из-за очередной неровной линии, тратит все свои силы на то, чтобы восстановить сгнившие в горшках цветы, и Шэдоу Вивер совсем не понимает ее проблемы — у нее есть талант, есть упорство и желание быть лучше, но у нее не получается сконцентрироваться на ровном шаре, и это выводит их обеих из себя. Ведьма держит ее руку, ведет плавно и мягко уже в воздухе, а не на бумаге, объясняет ей множество рун и своих собственных секретов их написания, и волшебница, наконец начиная понимать ее, возрождает большой куст олеандра. 

У Кастаспеллы находится еще десяток заклинаний, которых она хочет усовершенствовать, и Шэдоу Вивер не против — кроме ее обучения у нее больше нет никаких дел, ровно как и желания вновь сидеть в четырех стенах. Ведьма удивительно часто хвалит ее — куда больше, чем следовало бы — и спустя какое-то время она узнает, что у волшебницы есть привычка морщить нос каждый раз, когда у нее получается действовать ей на нервы, и это поначалу злит еще сильнее, но постепенно она привыкает. 

Со временем Кастаспелла замечает, что все цветы, которые ей удалось исцелить, ведьма забирает к себе в комнату, и она решает восстановить оранжерею для нее — идея иррациональная, глупая и довольно сложная, но навязчивая и не дающая уснуть. Всю ночь волшебница возрождает оставшиеся растения, убирает скопившуюся за десятилетия пыль, приносит книги из своей библиотеки и расставляет все так, чтобы у Шэдоу Вивер точно не было к чему придраться, и она жутко гордится собой — ей кажется, что все это делает ее лучше. Или _хотя бы_ нужнее. 

Кастаспелла будит Шэдоу Вивер еще до восхода солнца, тем самым раздражает ее еще сильнее, а затем ведет практически под руку в оранжерею. На самом пороге волшебница восторженно рассказывает ей, что та старая коряга в дальнем углу оказалась акацией, цвет пола на самом деле сиреневый, а на двух стенах есть прелестные витражи с солнцем и луной, и ведьма сначала не совсем понимает в чем дело, а затем, увидев то, во что превратилась забытая со времен Лайт Спиннер оранжерея, замирает.

— Ты... в порядке? — неуверенно спрашивает Кастаспелла, смотря на нее.

Шэдоу Вивер всматривается в растения непонимающе, немного прищуривается и опускает уши, ищет хоть одну причину, из-за чего волшебница сделала все это, а затем, поняв, что слишком долго молчит, сглатывает ком в горле.

— Для чего ты сделала это?

Кастаспелла удивленно смотрит на нее, а после замирает на пару секунд — для чего она _действительно_ сделала это?

— Потому что мне надоело проводить занятия в заплесневелой теплице, — резко произносит волшебница, пожимая плечами. — И чтобы ты не сидела весь день только в своей комнате — это даже на меня тоску наводит. 

Ей хочется сказать, что это именно то, что делают подруги, но ей кажется, что ведьма высмеет это — какая между ними может быть дружба? Отношения, завязанные на злости, безвыходности и неопределенности, не могут называться дружбой.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло и тихо отвечает женщина, аккуратно дотрагиваясь до лепестков сиреневого ириса. — Все в порядке. Спасибо, что... — она нервно ведет одним плечом, подбирая слова, — что сделала все это. Это любезно с твоей стороны.

Кастаспелла слабо улыбается и поправляет растрепанные волосы.

— Если ты захочешь еще цветов, то я узнаю в главном саду, — волшебница чешет затылок. — И если захочешь поговорить о чем-нибудь, то я буду у себя после полудня, — она кивает и оставляет ее одну.

Шэдоу Вивер не хочет признавать, что каждый раз, когда она наедине с собой, что-то внутри начинает медленно сгорать, заполняя все вокруг сажей и не оставляя живого места, и стены словно сдвигаются. Она не хочет признавать, что ее самая страшная навязчивая мысль и кошмар — это возможность проснуться в Орде рядом с черным гранатом, не найти сил стать лучше и не быть той, кого Кастаспелла захочет оставить в Мистакоре, и из-за всего этого она каждый день как можно шире открывает окна, чтобы слышать людей на улицах. 

Ведьма с трудом пытается принять то, что она тоже нуждается в ком-то и это совершенно нормально, и то, что Кастаспелла не осуждает ее, не смеется и не говорит ничего колкого, делает все проще. Шэдоу Вивер приходит к ней после ее уроков и приносит с собой чайник с заваркой, и волшебница тут же начинает рассказывать ей о том, как одна девочка — ведьма представляет ее синеволосой с яркими желтыми глазами — в очередной раз подожгла чужую иллюзию, и они обе немного удивляются тому, что это вообще возможно.

***

Кастаспелла изо всех сил пытается донести до остальных волшебников то, что Шэдоу Вивер совершенно не опасна для них всех, что все это время она помогала Восстанию и практически только благодаря ей и ее знаниям они смогли выиграть эту войну, но большая часть все равно отказывается принимать ее, и женщине не остается ничего другого, кроме как поставить их перед фактом того, что ведьма живет теперь здесь, и если они не согласны, то им придется выбрать новую главу Мистакора, и на какое-то время споры затихают. 

Шэдоу Вивер сторонятся на улице и иногда отворачивают детей, и если первое время это кажется забавным, то через пару недель надоедает и не дает избавиться от давящих мыслей. Это тяжело — все это время она жила в изолированном ото всех пространстве, где Кастаспелла не боялась ее и сама того не понимая создавала иллюзию, что у нее получится без проблем вновь стать частью этого мира, и теперь все, что ведьма представляла себе и на что рассчитывала, исчезает.

Ведьма слишком много думает о том, что, быть может, заклинание тогда и замедлило ее старение, но сейчас она слабее, чем когда-либо, и у нее не получится пережить еще одно изгнание — легче опять попробовать умереть — и этот страх разрывает ее сильнее любого другого. Весь свой испуг она превращает в злость и вымещает ее то на цветах, то на своих собственных руках, расцарапывая их до крови — боль не дает ей думать, — а потом накладывая повязки с мазями на зверобое и ромашке с добавлением пыли из украденных из Лунария кристаллов и пряча их под рукавами платья.

Шэдоу Вивер пытается отделить волшебницу от всего этого, но она спрашивает слишком многое, слишком часто просит попробовать выйти на улицу вместе с ней до темноты и постоянно говорит просто подождать, и однажды ведьма не выдерживает — она срывается на нее, впервые рассказывает все, что злит ее, показывает еще незажившие раны на руках и полностью оборванные в горшке на окне ромашки, и у Кастаспеллы испугом что-то переворачивается внутри.

— Они никогда не смогут принять меня, — рычит Шэдоу Вивер и хватается за голову, закрывает глаза и как можно сильнее зажмуривается.

— Они привыкнут со временем, — женщина пожимает плечами, делая пару мелких шагов в ее сторону. — Им просто нужно время.

— Я не хочу ждать год или два и выходить только ночью, — ведьма качает головой и садится на кровать. — Прошло полгода. Я не хочу больше ждать.

— Тебе придется подождать, — волшебница делает еще один шаг. — Мне жаль, но было глупо рассчитывать, что после всего…

Шэдоу Вивер не дает ей договорить — она вновь срывается на рык, резко поднимается, ровняется с ней ростом и кричит ей в лицо, что ей абсолютно все равно — она устала, ей надоело чувствовать себя зверушкой в клетке, и Кастаспелла сначала пугается, а затем начинает злиться — она делает все, что в ее силах и иногда даже больше, прыгает выше головы и ставит под вопрос свой авторитет, и ей хочется, чтобы ведьма это понимала и ценила. Волшебница как можно мягче вновь просит ее подождать, перетерпеть все и сделать это хотя бы ради нее — разве она не заслужила этого? — но ведьма выкрикивает в лицо, что ей плевать и на нее, и Кастаспелла отшатывается назад.

Слова неожиданно впиваются проволокой в живот, мгновенно перечеркивают все чувства и горечью вертятся на языке, и через пару секунд начинает хотеться плакать и сделать ей тоже как можно больнее. Ей хочется сказать, что она попросту никогда не сможет измениться, что она заслужила все это, и что девочки действительно были правы — она разрушает всех, кто находится с ней рядом, и Кастаспелла не хочет быть следующей, но Шэдоу Вивер смотрит ей в глаза и судорожно вытирает набежавшие слезы. Она видит то, как злость ведьмы меняется на испуг и сожаление, видит, как опускаются ее плечи, как она горбится и открывает рот, тяжело дыша и собираясь что-то сказать, пытаясь подобрать слова, но в итоге лишь поджимает губы, и волшебница делает несколько шагов назад, отводит взгляд и, закрыв лицо ладонью, садится в кресло.

Эти слезы — не обида и не злость, лишь растерянность и испуг из-за того, что все это оказалось слишком тяжелым для них обеих — они не знали, что им придется быть друг с другом так долго, что все это станет настолько запутанным и сложным, и Кастаспелла не может понять что именно пугает ее больше всего. То, что происходит между ними — нездорово и должно закончиться до того, как оно приведет к непоправимым последствиям, но волшебница почему-то держится за нее, пытается помочь, и из всех ее усилий получается ровным счетом ничего.

Шэдоу Вивер опускается на кровать, сжимается и закрывает ладонями лицо, впивается ногтями в лоб и изо всех сил тянет вниз, до крови царапая кожу, и Кастаспелла, заметив это, медленно поднимается, вытирает слезы и подходит к ней. Она садится рядом и аккуратно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до ее запястий, тихо просит остановиться, двигается чуть ближе и пытается взять ее руки в свои, отвести от лица и быстро залечить новые и старые раны, и через какое-то время ведьма успокаивается и опускает ладони. Кастаспелла прижимает ее руки своими к коленям, дышит глубоко так, чтобы та тоже выровняла свое дыхание, и смотрит на то, как на тыльную сторону ее ладоней капает кровь. 

— Я _не_ должна была кричать на тебя, — едва слышно хрипит женщина, и волшебница наконец отпускает ее руки. 

— Все будет в порядке, — как можно мягче отвечает она, а затем аккуратно поворачивает ее голову к себе так, чтобы видеть лицо, и накладывает исцеляющие заклинания. — Я буду в порядке.

Женщина наблюдает за тем, как под нежным голубоватым свечением раны на ее лбу зарастают и превращаются в едва заметные рубцы, последняя капля крови стекает с переносицы на щеку, руки заживают, и Шэдоу Вивер пытается не смотреть ей в глаза, когда волшебница приносит тряпку и миску с водой и помогает смыть кровь с лица и кистей, и им обеим кажется, что все это уже происходило, но было не так горько и страшно. 

***

Они обе решают не говорить о том, что произошло тем вечером, ведь это лишний повод покопаться в чувствах, а проблем у них хватает и без этого, но новые шрамы на лице и руках Шэдоу Вивер снова и снова вносят неловкие паузы в их разговоры, и Кастаспелла дает понять, что ей необходимо время, чтобы прийти в себя, но рано или поздно она будет в порядке. Волшебница пытается переосмыслить все, расставить по местам и объяснить хотя бы самой себе так, чтобы успокоиться, и ее злит то, что на самом деле обиды на ведьму у нее нет — есть только жалость, желание помочь и показать, что все еще возможна другая жизнь.

Кастаспелле нравится, что ведьма пытается принимать свои ошибки и извиняется за них так, как может, и это становится одной из причин, по которой они все же сближаются быстро и неотвратимо. В один из разговоров волшебница признается ей, что тоже постоянно злится — на брата, на Совет, немного на нее, но больше всего на саму себя — и что это, наверное, нормально, и в любом случае они могут разобраться в этом вместе, если она того захочет, и Шэдоу Вивер со временем начинает приходить к ней после уроков все чаще.

Иногда ведьме кажется, что больше энергии, чем в Кастаспелле, заложено только в Глиммер, и этот бесконечный поток слов и действий время от времени сводит ее с ума. Кастаспелла выбирает ее своим личным дневником и рассказывает ей по вечерам абсолютно все, что произошло за день, и волшебнице это нравится — у нее нет друзей как таковых и есть потребность в постоянном общении, а еще ей в какой-то степени нравится действовать ведьме на нервы, зная, что она все равно не сможет — и не захочет — от нее сбежать. Они пытаются получать друг от друга то, что им необходимо, и по большей части их это устраивает — они обе не чувствуют себя одинокими.

Ведьма знает, что никогда не сможет исправить то, что сделала в Орде, но Кастаспелла дает ей понять, что теперь это никому особо и не нужно. Война делит все на до и после, и они не могут оставаться в прошлом — если у них есть только они сами, то что _еще_ остается терять? Шэдоу Вивер изо всех сил пытается свыкнуться со своей новой жизнью — с надоедающей необходимостью волшебницы находиться с ней все свое свободное время, с ее громким смехом и неспособностью доводить все дела до конца, с постоянно греющим кожу солнцем, мягкой постелью и духотой — и это прыжок выше ее собственной головы, но со временем ей все больше хочется забыть, что когда-то было по-другому.

Кастаспелла почти каждый день приносит ей книги из найденной под Мистакором тайной библиотеки, вместе они читают их и переписывают планы уроков по истории магии так, чтобы туда вмещалось все, что открылось из старых рукописей, и Шэдоу Вивер понимает то, как сильно она скучала. Это возвращает страшные и самые светлые воспоминания — о том, как она была изгнана когда-то и как была принята одной из самых сильных волшебниц своего времени, как она изуродовала саму себя и впервые за долгие годы смогла подставить свое лицо под палящее солнце, при этом не закрывая его маской.

Они не разговаривают о Яркой Луне, Майке, войне или Адоре с Катрой — лишь о себе, занятиях Кастаспеллы, оранжерее и еще всяких мелочах, и это помогает с контролем гнева. Шэдоу Вивер старается не дотрагиваться до волшебницы, а если это необходимо во время занятий, то спрашивает разрешения, и Кастаспеллу это радует, хотя самой ей время от времени хочется взять ее за руку. Она пытается отгонять эти чувства — они надоедливые и смущающие, заставляющие язык заплетаться, но ведьма не обращает на это внимания, и со временем Кастаспелла привыкает к ним, принимая как что-то само собой разумеющееся после всего этого времени, проведенного вместе.

***

На праздник зимнего Солнцестояния в Мистакоре собирается весь Альянс, и их обеих это выбивает из колеи. Кастаспелла меняется при каждом упоминании приезда Майки, отшучивается и снова и снова проверяет симметричность кристаллов в главном зале, но никак не может отделаться от чувства, что у нее не получится сделать все достаточно хорошо. Этот страх — что-то закопанное слишком глубоко внутри, забытое на долгие четырнадцать лет, но разрывающее ее на части и заставляющее холодеть от одной мысли о том, что все, что она пыталась построить самостоятельно — без упоминания своего невероятно одаренного брата — может быть разрушено.

Шэдоу Вивер видит все это и решает не задавать лишних вопросов, и Кастаспелла делает то же самое, когда та говорит ей, что лучше останется у себя на время празднества. В какой-то степени ей обидно, что ведьма не увидит главную часть церемонии, к которой они вместе готовились почти месяц, но они обе понимают, что это лучшее из всех возможных решений, и волшебница обещает зайти вечером и все рассказать. Перед торжеством Кастаспелла долго всматривается в зеркало и пытается вспомнить то, когда она последний раз была так напугана и смущена лишь из-за приезда своего родного брата, и на ум приходят только смутные отрывки воспоминаний из детства. Она снова и снова повторяет заклинания, несколько раз переодевается, пытаясь выбрать самое лучшее из своих платьев и костюмов, поправляет корону так, чтобы солнце было идеально посередине, и только после этого решается выйти из своей комнаты. 

Она улыбается всем широко и приветливо, почти искренне, не испуганно и не растерянно, но все же держится стороной, и лишь Глиммер и Боу замечают что-то неладное. Майка оказывается в центре внимания сразу же после того, как он оказывается на территории Мистакора, и Кастаспелла поджимает губы — _чего еще она ожидала?_ — и просит всех пройти в Лунарий, чтобы наконец начать церемонию. 

Майке предлагают выровнять лунные линзы вместе со своей сестрой, и у нее просто нет возможности возразить — за кого ее тогда примут, если она не хочет разделить такой замечательный момент с родным братом? Он поднимает линзы медленно и плавно, так, словно занимался этим всю жизнь, а Кастаспелла тянет их вверх рывками и хочет быстрее закончить все это. Она чувствует, как краснеет, как начинает злиться еще сильнее и как предательски наворачиваются слезы, застилая собой обзор, и Глиммер переглядывается с Боу, но ничего не говорит, и волшебнице кажется, что у этой церемонии не будет конца. Когда у них все же получается выставить линзы ровно, Кастаспелла вымученно улыбается брату под громкие аплодисменты, прощается со всеми быстрее, чем у нее успевают спросить о ведьме, и уходит, желая лишь найти Шэдоу Вивер. 

***

Шэдоу Вивер думает, что она впервые за всю свою жизнь волнуется за кого-то, а не за себя, и это чувство слишком странное и застревает в самой середине груди. Это неприятно, не позволяет заснуть и даже почитать книгу, и когда начинается главная часть церемонии и все коридоры Мистакора пустеют, она уходит в сад — ей кажется, что там будет дышаться легче, спокойнее, и время пройдет быстрее. Ведьма успевает полить и обрызгать все свои растения, подровнять несколько кустарников и собрать небольшой букет из белых и фиолетовых фрезий, и она сама по большей части не знает зачем — означают ли они на самом деле что-то? Шэдоу Вивер где-то внутри понимает, что при должных тренировках Кастаспелла смогла бы достичь уровня Майки — она все еще глава Мистакора, и эта должность не дается за красивое личико или простой энтузиазм. И в то же время она знает, что если бы ее не сравнивали с братом, то у нее не появилось бы желание кому-то что-то доказать — она до жути простая, и ей не нужны высокие титулы. 

Кастаспелла находит ее сидящей на скамье возле фонтана возле ее оранжереи и облегченно выдыхает. Она садится рядом с ней, опускает плечи и откидывается на спинку, и Шэдоу Вивер вопросительно смотрит на нее, ожидая услышать длинный рассказ о прошедшем вечере, но волшебница лишь качает головой, снимает свою корону и сжимает ее в руках. От обиды сводит скулы и нижнюю челюсть, подступают слезы и дрожат губы, и ей на самом деле не хочется, чтобы ее видели такой, но она не может вновь переживать это в одиночестве.

— Если ему предложат место главы, то я даже спорить не буду, — тихо произносит она и пожимает плечами. — Раз уж я не могу нормально провести даже обычную церемонию из-за своих эмоций, то я явно занимаю чужое место.

Ведьма чуть крепче сжимает стебли цветов.

— Эмоции не делают тебя плохой чародейкой.

Женщина пару секунд смотрит на нее, а затем грустно усмехается и аккуратно вытирает подступившие слезы:

— Но что-то ведь делает.

Шэдоу Вивер ничего не отвечает — она не умеет поддерживать других, не знает как нужно вести себя в таких ситуациях, и поэтому лишь молча перекладывает букет на колени волшебницы в надежде, что та не придаст этому большого значения.

— Ты только что подарила мне цветы? — Кастаспелла неуверенно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до листьев. — Правда?

— Они все равно скоро бы завяли, — совершенно спокойно произносит ведьма, все так же не сводя взгляда с фонтана.

— Знаешь, — волшебница слегка улыбается, — когда ты даришь кому-то цветы, то не стоит говорить, что они скоро завянут. 

— Постараюсь запомнить, — хрипит Шэдоу Вивер, и Кастаспелла улыбается чуть шире, смотря на нее. — Что-то еще не так? — ведьма поворачивается к ней и наклоняет голову вбок.

— Нет, — волшебница отводит взгляд. — Все в порядке. Спасибо... за это.

Шэдоу Вивер сглатывает ком в горле и вновь смотрит на фонтан. Кастаспелла чувствует, что вновь краснеет, и все неожиданно становится легче, но еще запутаннее, и она двигается к ней чуть ближе, а затем кладет голову на ее плечо, и ведьма вздрагивает и напрягается.

— Ты наглеешь, — как можно спокойнее произносит женщина, и волшебница тяжело вздыхает.

— Я знаю.

***

Кастаспелла думает о подаренных цветах больше, чем следует, и она никак не может понять что именно она чувствует — волшебница ненавидит себя за необоснованные злость, растерянность и влюбленность, и все это приносит с собой еще и страх и тошноту. В письмах Майка каждый раз говорит, что Шэдоу Вивер нельзя доверять и подпускать к себе слишком близко, что с ним было _«то же самое»_ , что ведьма рано или поздно проявит настоящую себя, и каждый раз Кастаспеллу охватывает паника — _что_ будет с ней, если он на самом деле прав?

Она знает — люди бывают жестоки. Люди могут ранить, сами того не замечая, и некоторые по природе своей не способны стать лучше даже на самую малость, но также она знает, что нет во всем этом определенности, ровно как и нет абсолютного зла, коим рисуют Шэдоу Вивер. Есть поступки и есть нравственные выборы, есть желания и есть страхи, и волшебница уверена, что сейчас видит ее настоящую — теряющуюся после каждого легкого прикосновения и улыбки в ее сторону, снова и снова перечитывающую принесенные книги и в тайне ждущую ее прихода с уроков, заранее заварив чай. Майка переживает о своей маленькой сестренке — он всегда готов помочь, всегда готов навестить и поговорить так, как в старые добрые времена, но Кастаспелла злится еще сильнее — _где_ была его забота, когда он просил ее забрать Шэдоу Вивер в Мистакор?

Ей хочется начать все заново, но начинать особо нечего, да и обиду, копившуюся всю жизнь, просто так не сотрешь — ее выводит из себя абсолютно любое упоминание своего брата, войны и Яркой Луны в целом, и она еле отделяет Глиммер от этой озлобленности. Она хочет стать другой — открытой и счастливой, способной быть в одиночестве и любить кого-то так, чтобы не забывать о самой себе, чтобы не гнаться за каким-то талантами и не пытаться доказать кому-то, что на самом деле она чего-то стоит, и ей кажется, что на все это уйдет слишком много времени. 

Кастаспелле стыдно из-за всего, о чем она думает, и ей хочется разложить мусор в своей голове по полочкам, но каждый раз, когда она пытается хоть как-то разобраться в себе, единственное, что получается в итоге — это осознание, что она плохой человек, подлая сестра, никудышная тетя и бестолковая глава Мистакора. Волшебница хочет отдохнуть и забыть обо всем хотя бы на время — она выпивает вишневого вина куда больше, чем обычно, закрывается в своей комнате и решать связать что-нибудь небольшое и бесполезное, но ближе к ночи приходит Шэдоу Вивер, и Кастаспелла не может ей не открыть — она с помощью магии впускает ее, поджимает губы и пытается сесть в кресле как можно ровнее.

Ведьма лишь хочет узнать, все ли в порядке, ведь она не зашла к ней днем, и видит то, как Кастаспелла напряжена, как у нее не получается попасть спицей в петлю, и собирается уйти, но что-то внутри все же заставляет ее остаться и подойти чуть ближе.

— Ты пьяна, — тихо произносит Шэдоу Вивер, и Кастаспелла немного прищуривается.

— Да, — она пожимает плечами. — Я взрослая женщина — разве я не могу выпить после того, как выставила себя посмешищем на весь Мистакор?

Ведьма неосознанно ведет плечом в сторону и чуть опускает уши.

— Ты не была посмешищем. 

— Тебя там не было, — коротко отвечает женщина, нервно отбрасывая маленький криво связанный лоскут на стол, и только через пару секунд она понимает, что Шэдоу Вивер пытается ее поддержать. С осознанием приходит еще одна вина, соленая и заставляющая нижнюю губу дрожать, и Кастаспелла тяжело вздыхает, а затем отправляет спицы с пряжей в ящик.

— Послушай, я... — смутившись начинает волшебница, поднявшись с кресла и подойдя к Шэдоу Вивер чуть ближе. — Сегодня не самый лучший день, — она нервно убирает прядь волос за ухо, а затем обнимает себя за плечи, — поэтому... давай поговорим завтра. 

Кастаспелла вымученно улыбается, мимолетно дотрагивается до ее локтя в качестве прощания, а затем отворачивается и медленно идет к постели, ожидая, что ведьма сейчас уйдет.

Шэдоу Вивер молча смотрит на нее и вновь решает остаться — _разве не так поступают друзья?_ Волшебница ложится в кровать и закрывает глаза, она дрожит всем телом то ли из-за обиды, то ли из-за злости, и ведьма беззвучно подходит ближе, садится на самый край и поправляет ее одеяло, и Кастаспелла замирает — она смотрит на нее непонимающе, словно выжидая подвоха, а потом нервно усмехается.

Ухмылка сменяется на смех, смех разбавляется злостью и растерянностью, они перерастают в страх перед самой собой и своими чувствами, и волшебница впервые за все время действительно ломается перед ней — она плачет, закрывая лицо ладонями и изо всех сил стискивая зубы, переворачивается на бок и сжимается, и ведьма неуверенно дотрагивается до ее запястий, а затем поднимает ладонь выше. Кастаспелла убирает руки от глаз, и Шэдоу Вивер большим пальцем вытирает слезы с ее виска и переносицы — жест заботы и внимания, именно то, чего уже давно хотела волшебница, и она устало закрывает глаза, пытаясь ощущать только ее прикосновения.

— Я совсем не помню тебя из детства, — неожиданно произносит Кастаспелла, неуверенно прижимая ее ладонь к своей щеке. — Помню, как все жалели Майку после того заклинания, помню, как боялась, но твое лицо — нет, — она пожимает плечами. — И ведь он стал золотым ребенком только из-за тебя.

Шэдоу Вивер задерживает дыхание на пару секунд, чтобы вернуть себя в чувства. Волшебница водит своими пальцами поверх ее, запоминает шероховатую кожу на костяшках и длинные ногти, а затем двигает ее ладонь чуть ближе ко рту, и ведьма основанием большого пальца ощущает ее губы.

— Я так ненавидела тебя, — шепчет Кастаспелла, смотря ей в глаза, — всю свою жизнь. И все равно постоянно думала: _что_ было бы, если бы ты учила _меня_? Они бы любили меня так же? Ненавидел бы меня Майка так же, как _я_ его все это время? 

Ведьма молчит — ей кажется, что ее грудь и голову сжимают со всех сторон так, что не получается вдохнуть, и она приоткрывает рот. Ее неожиданно охватывают вина и стыд за то, что она сама же сравнивала ее с Майкой и что она до сих пор думает о том, смог бы он простить ее и принять Яркой Луне. Эти чувства тоскливые и соленые, немного душные и давящие на все тело, и Шэдоу Вивер делает глубокий вдох.

— И я понимаю, что этого бы не случилось, — тихо продолжает волшебница, взглянув на лежащую на столе корону. — Я посредственна, и ты бы даже не посмотрела на меня, если бы я не забрала тебя сюда. И я бы не забрала тебя, если бы не надеялась получить то, что когда-то было у Майки.

У нее больше не остается слез — она просто устало всматривается в ее лицо, словно чего-то ждет, но Шэдоу Вивер молчит, и Кастаспелле кажется, что все ее слова на самом деле и есть яд, а из них двоих лишь она настоящая миазма. Это тяжело — потоки мыслей давят на голову ее же ладонью, путаются и выливаются в ненужные признания все с большей и большей тоской, с распирающей болью и кислой завистью, копившимися всю ее жизнь, и, быть может, на самом деле ей и не стоило все это говорить — завтра она об этом вспомнит лишь несвязными отрывками, а последствия останутся в виде одиночества. Она так долго пыталась расположить ее к себе, добиться доверия и дать понять, что ведьма не бремя, не тяжелая ноша и не напоминание о том, чего Кастаспелла так и не смогла добиться в своей жизни, и сейчас все это рушится из-за минутной слабости и желания излить кому-то душу.

— Это _так_ злит меня, — волшебница закрывает глаза и отпускает ее ладонь, — что я просто не могу быть даже хорошим человеком. Я всего лишь хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь полюбил меня так же, как его. 

Шэдоу Вивер хочется сказать, что она хороший человек и, возможно, лучшая из всех, кого ей удалось встретить. Хочется сказать, что плохие люди не помогают другим без какой-то выгоды для себя и не вяжут глупые свитера, не восстанавливают старые оранжереи и не пьют чай с тремя ложками сахара, но все это так и остается висеть в воздухе. Она молча поднимается с кровати и уходит в свою комнату, и Кастаспелла изо всех сил упирается основанием ладони в лоб, стискивает зубы и зажмуривается; у себя ведьма находит золотистый пузырек с настойкой белладонны, душицы и мелиссы, а затем возвращается, выливает ее в стакан с водой и вновь садится рядом с волшебницей.

— Возьми, — тихо произносит она, протягивая ей напиток, и Кастаспелла приподнимается в постели. 

— Что это? — в нос ударяет резкий запах свежескошенной травы и мяты, и она морщится.

— Настойка. 

— Я уже пьяна, — непонимающе говорит женщина, и ведьма закатывает глаза.

— Не для этого настойка, — она устало вздыхает. — Быстрее уснешь.

Волшебница недолго смотрит на нее, осмысливает происходящее, а потом понимает, что ей вновь хочется заплакать — Шэдоу Вивер на самом деле заботится о ней, — но она сдерживается и залпом выпивает весь стакан, а затем вслух ругается и морщится.

— Ты не плохой человек, — чуть тише добавляет ведьма, и Кастаспелла пару секунд всматривается в ее глаза, а после слабо улыбается. — И ты не посредственна. 

Ведьма помогает ей лечь обратно, двигает к ее кровати стул и сидит с ней еще какое-то время, читая одну из первых попавшихся книг о магии, и волшебница чувствует, что все действительно становится легче и плакать больше не хочется. Она слегка улыбается ее голосу, не особо вдумываясь в слова, и быстро засыпает, и Шэдоу Вивер, заметив это, вновь аккуратно поправляет одеяло, а затем уходит к себе.

***

Шэдоу Вивер пытается присматриваться к людям — настолько, насколько это возможно из окна своей комнаты и в короткие вылазки из нее, — к их жестам и словам, к лицам, когда они смеются, к тому, что они делают друг для друга, и понимает, что за все это время ничего не изменилось — люди любят все так же глупо, пылко и самоотверженно, как и раньше. Мысли об этом приносят неосознанный страх — ведьма не умеет этого, и впервые за долгие годы она вновь чувствует себя неполноценной. Быть может, ее просто не научили в детстве; быть может, у нее есть способности к абсолютно всему, кроме этого, и некоторые — _именно такие, как она_ — не созданы для любви в целом.

Она быстро понимает то, что Кастаспелла чувствует к ней, хоть это и тяжело принять. Ведьма часто смотрит на свое тело в зеркале — на серо-зеленую кожу, грубые шрамы по всему телу, на выпирающие ребра и острые плечи — и думает о том, что волшебница заслуживает совсем не этого. Ее, в отличии от самой себя, очень легко полюбить — она пахнет чем-то ягодно сладким, источает тепло и буквально светится счастьем большую часть времени, она объективно красива и талантлива, и каждый раз, когда они наедине друг с другом, Шэдоу Вивер хочется спросить за что Кастаспелла может любить ее — у всего должна быть своя причина, чаще всего она очевидна, но в этот раз в ее голову ничего не приходит, и это сводит с ума. 

Ведьма со временем понимает, что не может всю свою жизнь быть озлобившейся на уже давно разложившихся в земле старых глупцов, иначе она окончательно станет такой же, как и они. К ее присутствию в Мистакоре привыкают долго, но со временем на нее перестают даже оборачиваться, Совет успевает смириться с упертостью Кастаспеллы, и они обе все чаще и чаще гуляют вместе по вечерам. Волшебница проводит ей экскурсии по главным залам, время от времени они посещают пляж, чтобы посмотреть на звезды, и Шэдоу Вивер просит ее поискать книги Основателей по астрономии. 

Они много времени проводят просто сидя друг напротив друга, читая старые рукописи и распивая вишневое вино, и этого кажется достаточно — они привыкли друг к другу, достигли того момента, когда тишина комфортная, не давящая и не заставляющая хотеть начать разговор только ради разговора. Самое странное из всего этого то, что Шэдоу Вивер действительно ждет ее каждый день, с занятий или собраний, утром или вечером — большую часть времени она ждет, что Кастаспелла придет в ее комнату, принесет ягоды или печенье, попросит налить зеленый чай и начнет рассказывать все, что только придет ей в голову, и ведьма иногда думает, что, быть может, так и ощущается настоящая любовь.

Иногда они выпивают чуть больше вина, чем следовало, и волшебница один за другим вытягивает из Шэдоу Вивер рассказы о ее детстве — о том, как маленькая Лайт Спиннер стеснялась своих клыков, как воровала из соседского сада мяту, потому что в своем ничего не росло, как одним заклинанием выбила несколько зубов противному мальчишке, что сломал ее любимую золотистую брошку в виде солнца, и все это звучит с невыносимой горечью, тоской и жалостью к той девочке, которой было некому помочь. Ведьма говорит, что рада, что теперь дети могут сами выбирать интересные для себя уроки, что у них есть такие наставники, как Кастаспелла, и возможность смотреть на звезды, ведь в ее детстве и молодости этого не было — были лишь старые глупцы, бесполезные конспекты и неумело преподнесенное прорицание. В одну ночь она проговаривается, что больше всего она мечтает сама что-то изменить — но на этот раз правильно, — и Кастаспелла никак не может выкинуть это из головы.

***

В одно дождливое утро в оранжерею Шэдоу Вивер забегают две девочки — они со звонким смехом врываются в приоткрытые двери, стряхивают со своих плащей воду и приносят с собой прохладу и свежесть, и ведьма от неожиданности роняет полную лейку в маленький кустик незабудок. К тому моменту, когда она надевает маску, девочки уже успевают заметить ее в самом конце коридора и испугаться — они как вкопанные замирают на пару секунд, переводят дыхание и решают что делать дальше, но тут же одна из них замечает целую клумбу ирисов и срывается с места, и вторая подрывается за ней. 

Ведьма медленно подходит к ним и говорит, что они не должны здесь находиться, что это не место для игр и дождь можно переждать в другом месте, но на все ее слова она получает лишь восторженный вопрос о том, что означают ирисы, и Шэдоу Вивер вновь теряется, но все же говорит что-то о вечности, молодости и вере. Они просят у нее разрешение остаться немного — лишь до конца дождя — и посмотреть все, и женщина еще не успевает согласиться, когда они уже вываливают на нее кучу вопросов о практически каждом ее растении. Все это кажется до жути странным — _почему_ они ее не боятся? что бы сказали их родители? — им от силы лет семь, они должны были слышать о ней, но все же они остаются и спрашивают ее снова и снова, и ведьму это заинтересовывает — она начинает отвечать по порядку. 

Через какое-то время в оранжерею приходит Кастаспелла с небольшой коробкой с пирожными, отряхивает плащ и подол платья, а затем замирает, увидев детей рядом с Шэдоу Вивер. Она взглядом обводит всю оранжерею, вопросительно смотрит на ведьму, пару секунд ожидает ответа, а затем закрывает двери и наигранно радостно хлопает в ладоши.

— Значит, у нас сегодня гости, — с улыбкой произносит она, подходя ближе, и девочки тут же в унисон здороваются с ней. — Ты провела им экскурсию? — Кастаспелла выжидающе смотрит на женщину, и та прищуривается, чуть наклонив голову.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Шэдоу Вивер и делает шаг назад. — И, между прочим, — гордо добавляет ведьма, прикрыв глаза, — она им понравилась.

Волшебница не сдерживает довольной улыбки, когда дети вываливают на нее восторженные возгласы о том, что они еще никогда не видели такие большие розы, и Шэдоу Вивер смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону. Кастаспелла, вместо того, чтобы попросить девочек уйти, дает им по пирожному и начинает расспрашивать о их любимых цветах, и ведьма не может поверить в то, что из всех детей в Мистакоре к ней забежали именно две маленьких флористки-любительницы. Пока девочки уплетают пирожные, волшебница с помощью магии восстанавливает раздавленный лейкой кустик незабудок, драматично рассказывает им о том, как на самом деле тяжело следить за всей этой теплицей — так, словно это _она_ следит за ней — и, когда дождь и вопросы заканчиваются, дарит им по маленькому букетику из персиковых кустовых роз, фиолетовых ирисов и розовых альстромерий, и девочки, поблагодарив их и пообещав зайти еще, убегают.

Кастаспелла смотрит на все еще смущенную Шэдоу Вивер и улыбается.

— Что? — нервно спрашивает ведьма, про себя радуясь, что половину ее лица закрывает маска.

— Ты им понравилась, — она хлопает ее по плечу и довольно морщит нос. — Больше, чем я. А я детям _очень_ нравлюсь.

— Им понравились цветы, а не я, — неуверенно усмехается женщина, поправляя маску. 

— Ты видела _как_ они слушали тебя? — восклицает волшебница, открывая коробку с выпечкой. — Опуская все, ты _все еще_ хорошая учительница, — она откусывает от пирожного. — И, если они расскажут своим подругам о том, какая ты крутая, я могла бы даже поставить тебя преподавать.

Шэдоу Вивер нервно усмехается, хватая со стола ножницы, и направляется к розам.

— Подпускать меня к детям — большая ошибка, — она срезает пару веток. — Спроси Майку. Или Адору, — ведьма пожимает плечами. — Катру. Королеву Глиммер. Еще, конечно, можешь спросить Совет. И саму себя.

Кастаспелла на какое-то время задумывается, а потом вновь говорит, что это неплохая идея, и Шэдоу Вивер начинает нервничать сильнее.

— Тебе самой не смешно? — она срезает куда больше веток, чем требовалось, и кладет ножницы на землю. — Во-первых, никто из Совета не подпустит меня к детям, — она равняется с ней ростом. — Во-вторых, даже если бы мне доверяли, у меня нет магии, и я не могу учить детей магии без магии.

— Я бы и сама тебе не дала их магии учить, — устало вздыхает волшебница, разводя руки и кладя недоеденное пирожное в коробку. — Я предлагаю тебе учить их травологии и на пальцах объяснить как это использовать. И только на время — пока не найдем кого-нибудь.

Ведьма смотрит на нее неуверенно и даже растерянно, обводит взглядом всю свою оранжерею и задумывается о том, как это было бы замечательно — за время, проведенное в Яркой Луне, а затем и в Мистакоре, она выучила многое, и ей хочется рассказать это кому-то, кроме Кастаспеллы. В том, что ее могут допустить к преподаванию, есть что-то ироничное — _что бы сказал на это Майка?_ — и до боли в груди тоскливое, и из-за этого она никак не может понять стоит ли эта игра свеч. 

— Даже если и так, — она пожимает плечами. — Все равно Совет не одобрит это — изменилась я или нет.

— Я поговорю с ними, — Кастаспелла отмахивается так, словно это и не имеет значения. — Главное, чтобы ты сама хотела этого. Если ты думаешь, что готова, то я все устрою, — она улыбается ей, и Шэдоу Вивер отводит взгляд в сторону. — Но не надейся, что они не выдвинут тебе огромный список требований и не будут следить за тобой.

— Я была бы рада, — неуверенно произносит ведьма, сглатывая ком в горле, — если ты попробуешь. 

Кастаспелла улыбается еще шире, берет ее под руку и ведет к выходу из оранжереи, обещая, что через неделю — или, быть может, месяц или полтора, максимум полгода — она уже будет преподавателем травологии на замену, и Шэдоу Вивер успевает несколько раз усомниться в своем решении.

***

Совет соглашается дать Шэдоу Вивер шанс спустя лишь шесть попыток и четыре собеседования, и Кастаспелла считает это личной победой. Они ставят много условий для ее первого урока — нельзя дотрагиваться до детей, не подходить слишком близко, не отвечать на вопросы о войне, Орде и ее прошлом и не снимать маску, а еще все это время за ней будут наблюдать весь Совет через всевидящее Око в Лунарии, и знать об этом она не должна. Волшебнице хочется рассказать все и предупредить, но в какой-то момент она решает, что должна полностью доверять ей, и последнее условие опускается во время подготовки. 

Дрожащее и хриплое _«спасибо»_ Шэдоу Вивер после того, как она узнает об одобрении, надолго отпечатывается в памяти Кастаспеллы, и именно в этот момент она понимает, что все унижения перед Советом того стоили. Они вместе составляют план урока, волшебница с помощью магии помогает ей принести несколько столов в оранжерею, с десяток раз переставить с места на место горшки с цветами и украсть из старых архивов еще пару книг по травологии, и Кастаспелле до жути нравится наблюдать за тем, как ведьма перепроверяет все. Они несколько раз репетируют урок, волшебница рассказывает ей о детях, что выбрали ее предмет — среди них есть те самые девочки, что уже были в оранжерее — и, убедив ее в том, что все обязательно пройдет замечательно, она дарит темно-синюю бархатную коробочку, перевязанную золотистой лентой.

— И что это? — ведьма наклоняет голову, всматриваясь в коробку, и Кастаспелла приподнимает одну бровь.

— Подарок, разве не заметно? — немного нервно произносит она, вкладывая его в ее руки. — Открой и посмотри.

Шэдоу Вивер медленно и неуверенно развязывает ленту и вешает ее на свое запястье, а затем приоткрывает коробку и шумно выдыхает — внутри лежит золотистая брошь в форме солнца с темными вкраплениями лазурита.

— Я не знаю насколько она точная, — растерянно произносит волшебница, заламывая пальцы, — и если она тебе не нравится, то я попрошу сделать другую. Это не проблема.

Ведьма молчит, проводит ногтем по металлу, сглатывает ком в горле и понимает, что эта брошь не приносит с собой те тоскливые воспоминания из детства — есть лишь невыносимое тепло в груди, благодарность и, кажется, любовь, и Шэдоу Вивер крепче сжимает коробку в руках.

— Где ты взяла ее?

— Заказала одной мастерице, что делала для меня корону. 

Ведьма вновь замолкает, но уже достает брошь и вновь проводит пальцем по камням. 

— Послушай, — тихо начинает Кастаспелла, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Если она напоминает тебе о чем-то плохом, то не хотеть надевать ее — нормально. Мне нужно было подумать об этом.

— Не напоминает, — Шэдоу Вивер качает головой, положив коробку на стол и сделав глубокий вдох. — Она не напоминает. Спасибо... — она наконец смотрит на Кастаспеллу, — что сделала ее. Спасибо.

Волшебница улыбается широко и тепло и хочет обнять ее, но тут же в оранжерею заходят дети, и Кастаспелла неловко отстраняется от ее, говорит, что уверена, что первый урок пройдет просто замечательно — особенно, с такой-то брошью — и уходит, оставляя Шэдоу Вивер наедине с учениками.

***

Совет неохотно дает добро на последующие уроки, и Кастаспелле кажется, что она никогда не радовалась за себя так, как за нее. Все это — маленькая победа, хоть и рисковая, действительно новая жизнь и еще один шанс быть той, кем Шэдоу Вивер всегда хотела. Волшебница присутствует на нескольких занятиях — ведьма сама просит ее побыть небольшой группой поддержки — и для себя убеждается, что она действительно безопасна для детей, и каждый раз напоминает об этом на собраниях Совета. Из-за того, что их занятия не совпадают по времени, они никак не могут найти время, чтобы достойно отметить очередное начало карьеры Шэдоу Вивер, и единственный общий выходной выпадает на последний день лета, и Кастаспелла говорит, что не может позволить ведьме пропустить все.

После того, как волшебница проводит ее по всем стоящим на площади лавкам со сладостями, они садятся на скамейку чуть поодаль от танцующей толпы и музыкантов, наблюдают за ними и разговаривают обо всем, что у них не было времени обсудить, и Кастаспелла крепко держит ее за руку, переплетя пальцы и прижимаясь к плечу. Ведьме нравится это — ее прикосновения успокаивают и согревают, они чувствуются совсем по-другому, теплее и намного нежнее, чем все, что она до этого ощущала, и она сама тянется к ней чуть ближе.

В самый разгар празднества ним подбегает маленькая девочка с двумя венками из ромашек в руках, и протягивает один первым делом Шэдоу Вивер, широко улыбаясь, а затем Кастаспелле. Девочка смеется, когда они благодарят ее, и волшебница взъерошивает ее сиреневые волосы, одним взмахом руки создавая вокруг нее несколько светящихся радужных бабочек, и та тут же убегает, пытаясь поймать хоть одну.

— Смотри-ка, — Кастаспелла довольно улыбается, надевая венок поверх короны. — Все любят ромашки.

Ведьма неуверенно смотрит на цветы, и волшебница забирает венок из ее рук и аккуратно надевает на ее голову, поправляет волосы и маску на носу, а затем, взяв ее под руку, говорит, что она выглядит с ним просто чудесно, и Шэдоу Вивер устало вздыхает, но Кастаспелла по глазам видит, что под маской она улыбается.

— Пойдем? — с улыбкой спрашивает волшебница, смотря на танцующую толпу, и ведьма качает головой.

— Чтобы они все разбежались? — женщина усмехается, откидываясь на спинку скамьи. — Мне и здесь хорошо.

— Никто не разбежится, — Кастаспелла закатывает глаза и вновь берет ее под руку. — Большая часть — твои же ученики. И ты им нравишься, — она указывает на венок на ее голове, и ведьма отводит взгляд в сторону. 

— А другая часть выросла на страшилках обо мне.

— Тут все выросли на страшилках о тебе, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами, — включая _меня_. И что теперь?

Шэдоу Вивер бросает на нее короткий взгляд, а затем усмехается:

— У тебя просто не было выбора.

— У меня всегда был выбор, — отвечает она и поднимается со скамьи. 

Кастаспелла говорит, что она может в любой момент присоединиться к ним, а затем быстро сливается с толпой.

Шэдоу Вивер смотрит на нее, смеющуюся и широко улыбающуюся в танце, и понимает, что волшебница, наверное, действительно счастлива в этот момент, и вдруг становится страшно — ведьма по своей природе не может стать частью этого. Не может приносить счастье, не может быть его причиной, она способна лишь разрушать его снова и снова, утопая в своей тоске и постоянной битве непонятно за что. Ей кажется, что она занимает чужое место — с Кастаспеллой должна быть другая, та, кто ее полюбит так, как она этого заслуживает, сможет отдать всю себя, сделает счастливее и никогда не причинит вреда, и ведьма не подходит ни под одно из этих описаний.

Есть люди, рожденные под солнечными лучами — сами по себе добрые, по умолчанию счастливые и дарящие все это другим, и есть такие, как она сама — появившиеся под грозовыми облаками, бедовые и везде чужие. Кастаспелла относится к первым, а Шэдоу Вивер никак не может понять то, почему за место рядом с ней ей не пришлось сражаться так, как за все остальное. Это куда больше, чем, как ей кажется, она заслужила — все говорят, что за любовь надо бороться, а она досталась ей просто так, и это не может быть правильным. Ведьма знает с самого первого дня — она сломает ее так, как делала это со всеми другими, и это лишь вопрос времени. Все ее попытки стать лучше, измениться и научиться любить бесполезны, и Шэдоу Вивер просто не может стать другой. Так было всегда — будь то ее родная забытая всеми деревушка, душный и горький Мистакор, пропитанная ядом и сыростью Зона Страха или холодная Яркая Луна. И, кажется, так будет и дальше — в Мистакоре скоро вновь станет горько.

Кастаспелла возвращается через несколько минут, падает на скамейку и, тихо смеясь, пытается отдышаться и говорит, что такие развлечения, оказывается, уже не для нее, и ведьма слабо улыбается. Через полчаса начинается дождь, заставляющий всех разбегаться с площади, и Шэдоу Вивер думает о том, почему никто их них не может просто сделать достаточно большой для всех щит над головами, но когда Кастаспелла не догадывается наколдовать его даже для себя, вопрос по большей части отпадает, и они вместе уходят в комнату ведьмы, уже успев достаточно промокнуть. 

— Я так устала сегодня, — тяжело вздыхает Кастаспелла, распуская влажные волосы и ложась на ее кровать, и Шэдоу Вивер усмехается, снимая маску. 

— Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти в свою собственную комнату? — женщина кладет венок на стол и поворачивается к ней. — И, может быть, даже лечь в свою собственную кровать? 

— Грубо, — все так же устало, но с легкой улыбкой произносит волшебница, и Шэдоу Вивер закатывает глаза, но все же дает ей плед и садится рядом. — Спасибо, — Кастаспелла накидывает его на плечи, чтобы согреться. — Я думала, что мы выпьем вина и поговорим о всяком, — наигранно грустно говорит она, и ведьма усмехается.

— Я не пью вино с тобой, — женщина снимает с платья брошь и, вытерев ее, аккуратно кладет на тумбочку.

— С каких это пор? — удивленно смеется Кастаспелла, приподнимаясь на локтях, и Шэдоу Вивер слегка улыбается.

Все последующее время они пьют вишневое вино и разговаривают обо всем, что только приходит Кастаспелле в голову. Волшебница ложится поперек кровати так, чтобы видеть лицо сидящей на краю Шэдоу Вивер, проливает немного вина на покрывало и звонко смеется, постоянно извиняясь, и ведьма не сдерживает улыбки — она уже достаточно выпила для того, чтобы не стеснятся этого.

Кастаспелла пьянеет куда быстрее, чем Шэдоу Вивер, и со временем ее рассказы становятся все запутаннее и медленнее, а затем она и вовсе резко замолкает и, слегка прищурившись, пристально смотрит на ведьму, отчего та быстрее допивает остатки вина в бокале и слегка напрягается:

— В чем дело? — она приподнимает одну бровь.

— Ты кудрявая, — восторженно и одновременно удивленно произносит волшебница, смотря на ее волосы, завившиеся после дождя, и Шэдоу Вивер от неожиданности дергает одним ухом. — Почему я не знала, что ты кудрявая?

Она приподнимается на локтях, медленно тянет к ней ладонь, мягко дотрагивается до нескольких черных локонов, падающих на лицо, едва ощутимо проводит пальцами вдоль кудрей и аккуратно убирает их за ухо, и ведьма краснеет, а затем начинает злиться.

— Потому что я не кудрявая, — Шэдоу Вивер нервно убирает волосы назад и пару раз прочесывает их пальцами, пытаясь выпрямить, и волшебница тихо смеется. — Что смешного, Кастаспелла?

— Не злись, — она ложится обратно и продолжает улыбаться. — Мне нравятся кудрявые женщины. 

— Тебе все нравятся, — устало выдыхает ведьма, вновь поправляя волосы.

— Нет, — Кастаспелла задумчиво качает головой. — Только ты и Джулиет. 

Шэдоу Вивер удивленно смотрит на нее и напрягается:

— _Кто_ такая Джулиет?

— Командирка из Яркой Луны. Она такая... — волшебница пытается подобрать слова, чтобы описать ее, — знаешь, сильная. Командирка.

— Я поняла, — недовольно отвечает ведьма, поставив бокал на пол. — И между вами что-то было?

— Нет, — Кастаспелла качает головой, и Шэдоу Вивер тихо выдыхает. — Ну, всего одно свидание. Я опрокинула на нее целую бутылку вина, когда она хотела поцеловать меня, а потом мне было слишком стыдно идти на еще одно, хотя Джулиет предлагала, — она с легкой улыбкой смотрит в потолок. — А когда я все-таки решилась, началась война.

— И она тебе все еще нравится? 

— Я не знаю, — волшебница пожимает плечами. — Иногда я думаю о том, как все могло сложиться, если бы было второе свидание, но... мне кажется, что она слишком хороша для меня. То есть — ты _видела_ ее? Она _действительно_ хороша, а я _действительно_ неуклюжая и... просто я.

— Ты королева Мистакора, — Шэдоу Вивер непонимающе приподнимает одну бровь. — И ты думаешь, что она слишком хороша для _тебя?_

— Это не делает меня лучше, — Кастаспелла слегка улыбается, взглянув на нее. — Ты ведь сама знаешь. У меня просто есть титул — вот и все. А за ним... меня либо слишком много для всех, либо недостаточно. Родители всегда говорили, что если я перестану прыгать из крайности в крайность, стану чуть сдержаннее — _как Майка_ — и начну думать прежде, чем делать, то люди ко мне потянутся, — она отводит взгляд в сторону, — а я так и не смогла. Поэтому мне тридцать четыре, а у меня есть только ты. 

Ведьма смотрит на нее непонимающе — _как_ она может думать, что недостаточно хороша для чего-то? Ей становится до невозможности тоскливо и хочется сказать, что Кастаспелла на самом деле лучшее, что было в ее жизни, что ее достаточно и в ней куда больше хорошего, чем надоедливого, но Шэдоу Вивер молчит, укореняя в голове мысль о том, что это она самая главная причина проблем волшебницы — из-за нее она не общается с Майкой и Глиммер и не возвращается в Яркую Луну, из-за нее Совет ставит под вопрос ее авторитет как главы, из-за нее она так и не сходила на еще одно свидание с Джулиет, и ведьме кажется, что она готова покинуть Мистакор и никогда больше не возвращаться, если так Кастаспелле будет легче. Это и есть то, чего Шэдоу Вивер боялась — ведьма уже давно разрушает и отравляет ее, сама того не замечая, забирает возможности на счастливую жизнь, хотя знает, что сама — как бы ей этого ни хотелось — сделать ее счастливой не может.

— Я... — тихо начинает Шэдоу Вивер, опустив голову и смотря куда-то в сторону. — Мне жаль, что все... что все так получилось. Мне _действительно_ жаль.

Кастаспелла непонимающе смотрит на нее, а потом, словно осознав то, о чем она думает, поднимается, садится рядом и заглядывает в ее лицо.

— Послушай, — она мягко дотрагивается до плеча женщины, — я _не это_ имела ввиду.

— Я пыталась измениться, — неожиданно говорит ведьма, качая головой и тяжело выдыхая. — Я _правда_ пыталась, — она дергает одним ухом, все-таки решившись взглянуть на нее. — И я пыталась стать _хотя бы_ лучше, но все это бесполезно. Я не могу... — Шэдоу Вивер хмурится и сжимает ладонь в кулак. — Я _не могу_ сделать тебя счастливой. Я не такая.

Кастаспелла опускает плечи и выпрямляется, все так же смотря ей в глаза, и ведьма не решается произнести что-то еще — ей кажется, что она и так сказала больше, чем следовало, и на самом-то деле стоило промолчать, перевести тему или превратить все в шутку. Становится страшно — к необходимости быть честной привыкать сложнее, чем ко всему остальному, и она чувствует себя беззащитной и грязной. Волшебница все так же молчит, медленно тянет руку к ней и мягко кладет ладонь на ее щеку, проводит большим пальцем по шрамам над и под глазом, и Шэдоу Вивер, чуть приоткрыв рот, шумно выдыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Если что-то идет не так, то это не всегда значит, что в этом только твоя вина, — Кастаспелла двигается чуть ближе и легко прижимается своим лбом к ее. — Мне достаточно того, что у меня есть сейчас, — она шепчет, закрывая глаза, и второй ладонью берет ее за руку. — Мне _достаточно_ тебя.

— _Как_ меня может быть достаточно? — ведьма зажмуривается, крепче сжимая ее пальцы.

Волшебница грустно улыбается.

— Ты намного лучше, чем ты думаешь. 

Волшебница произносит это ласково, тепло и искренне, так, что Шэдоу Вивер начинает верить, что она действительно лучше, и они сидят в тишине какое-то время, слушая дыхание друг друга. Все это куда ближе и нежнее, чем было раньше, от Кастаспеллы пахнет черникой и вишней еще сильнее, чем обычно, и ведьма пытается запомнить каждое ощущение как можно отчетливее.

— Я могу поцеловать тебя? — наконец тихо спрашивает волшебница, чуть отстранившись и смотря ей в глаза, и Шэдоу Вивер кажется, что по всему ее телу пробегает холод. — Я не сделаю этого, если ты не готова.

— Можешь, — хрипло отвечает женщина, сглатывая ком в горле.

Кастаспелла улыбается, проводит большим пальцем по шрамам возле глаз, а потом целует несколько раз в порванный уголок рта. Она наблюдает за реакцией, прислушивается к дыханию и, положив вторую ладонь на ее грудь, ощущает учащающееся сердцебиение, и немного ждет, а затем целует в губы — неумело, робко и почти невесомо, так, что Шэдоу Вивер неосознанно тянется за ней, когда Кастаспелла разрывает поцелуй, и вновь прижимается своим лбом к ее.

— Ты... в порядке? — тихо спрашивает волшебница, все так же держа ладонь на ее щеке.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает ведьма, не открывая глаз.

— Хорошо, — она неуверенно кивает и поджимает губы.

— А ты?

Кастаспелла пару секунд смотрит на нее, а потом улыбается и целует чуть уверенней, и Шэдоу Вивер, приподняв уши, кладет руки на ее талию и думает о том, что это, наверное, самое нежное из всего, что ей когда-либо довелось испытать, а во всем остальном есть не только ее вина. Эти поцелуи и прикосновения спокойные и мягкие, совсем не пошлые, без горечи и слез, они теплые, согревающие все тело чуть ли не до самых костей, и со сладким вишневым привкусом, и ведьме кажется, что этого вполне достаточно для счастья — она понимает, что ее любят всецело, без страха и стеснения, и это по-настоящему удивительно.

***

Все становится легче — Шэдоу Вивер быстро привыкает к тому, что теперь волшебница хочет быть еще ближе к ней, что ей нравится целовать ее и обнимать при любом удобном случае, и постепенно ведьма учится засыпать рядом с кем-то. Поначалу эта любовь кажется чем-то странным, нелепым и невозможным — любить саму себя все еще сложнее, чем кого-то другого, — но Кастаспелла убеждает ее, что нет ничего постыдного в искренности, и со временем появляются ночи, в которые Шэдоу Вивер сама просит ее остаться и принимает то, что есть вещи, за которые не всегда нужно бороться, и с которыми может повезти даже таким бедовым, как она.

В один день Глиммер посещает Мистакор, и они с Кастаспеллой, все же преодолев всю неловкость, долго разговаривают — о том, что изменилось в Яркой Луне, о Боу, Адоре и Катре, о Майке и том, как он справляется без Анджеллы, о Шэдоу Вивер, вторых шансах, новых жизнях и неожиданных открытиях, и от этого становится наконец-то спокойно. Волшебница чувствует то, как злость неожиданно отхлынула, как на ее место медленно возвращаются легкая грусть и желание попробовать все наладить, и, услышав про День рождения Катры, она импульсивно предлагает провести его в Мистакоре, и Глиммер говорит, что это одна из причин, по которой она пришла.

Шэдоу Вивер местами помогает Кастаспелле украсить зал вместе с Перфьюмой, немного нервничает, когда волшебница предлагает ей тоже прийти, и отказывается, сославшись на то, что тогда праздник будет испорчен. Ближе к вечеру собирается весь Альянс, включая Майку, и Кастаспелла неловко здоровается с ним, прячет глаза и хочет побыстрее пройти в зал, но он просит хотя бы выслушать его, и она неуверенно соглашается, уходя с ним в свою комнату.

Они какое-то время молчат, сидя рядом друг с другом на кровати, а затем Майка говорит, что ему жаль, и волшебнице вновь хочется сбежать — он извиняется за все то, что было в далеком прошлом и совсем недавно, за то, что оставил Шэдоу Вивер с ней, что сам не писал все это время и не мог найти смелости встретиться, и Кастаспелла плачет впервые за долгое время. На него легко злиться на расстоянии, но сейчас, когда он держит ее за руку и заглядывает в глаза, злобы нет — есть только боль и сотни мелких сожалений и, кажется, они все равно больше ее самой. Она рассказывает ему обо всем, что произошло за это время — о Шэдоу Вивер и ее уроках, о том, что она наконец-то нашла кого-то, кто действительно полюбила ее, и что она правда поймет, если ему не захочется говорить с ней вновь, но Майка лишь крепко обнимает ее, и Кастаспелла как можно сильнее прижимается к нему. Все это было необходимо для того, чтобы вновь начать дышать полной грудью.

Через какое-то время они присоединяются ко всем в Лунарии, и Катра, увидев Кастаспеллу, смущенно благодарит ее за подаренный свитер и за весь этот праздник, а затем просит отвести к Шэдоу Вивер, и женщина понимающе и сочувствующе улыбается, а затем провожает ее до сада. Девушка долго стоит перед дверьми оранжереи — обдумывает слова и переводит дыхание, поправляет волосы и костюм, и женщина едва ощутимо дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до ее плеча и говорит, что все будет в порядке — они обе стали другими — и Катра слабо кивает, сглатывает ком в горле и все же открывает стеклянную дверь.

Ведьма думает, что это Кастаспелла, и уже хочет спросить ее о том, почему она вернулась так рано, но Катра хрипло и растерянно здоровается, и та вздрагивает и расправляет плечи. Это та встреча, которой Шэдоу Вивер пыталась избежать — это лишь напоминание о том, что рано или поздно ее настигнет все то, что она совершила, что некоторые вещи нельзя исправить или хотя бы сделать лучше, что не все раны заживают и не все в этой жизнь можно простить, и впервые за долгое время ей по-настоящему страшно. Ведьма кивает в знак приветствия, кладет ножницы на стол и борется с желанием надеть маску, когда девушка внимательно всматривается в ее лицо. Кастаспелла говорит, что хотеть укрыться от кого-то и не всегда справляться в этим желанием — нормально, что не стоит делать что-то через силу, причиняя самой себе дискомфорт, — но в этот раз Шэдоу Вивер думает, что Катра заслуживает видеть ее, и лишь кончиками пальцев пробегается по ткани маски, лежащей на столе.

— Кастаспелла сказала, что ты тут неплохо устроилась, — растерянно произносит девушка, надеясь начать беседу, и обводит взглядом оранжерею. — У тебя милый сад, — тихо добавляет она, неуверенно смотря на нее.

— Да, — ведьма слабо кивает. — Спасибо.

— Спасибо? — удивленно спрашивает Катра, по-доброму усмехаясь. — Это она тебя научила?

— В какой-то степени, — она пожимает плечами.

Девушка слабо улыбается, убирает прядь волос за ухо и поправляет рубашку, и какое-то время они молчат, пытаясь не смотреть друг на друга, а затем Шэдоу Вивер делает глубокий вдох и подходит чуть ближе.

— Я должна сказать, что я...

Катра немного испуганно смотрит на нее, делает шаг назад и качает головой:

— Мне не нужны твои извинения, — она кладет ладонь на свое плечо и смотрит в сторону. — Я просто... — она растерянно хмурится, — я просто пришла узнать... _увидеть_ что с тобой стало. Вот и все. Мне не нужны извинения, — девушка делает еще пару шагов назад, — и я увидела тебя. Так что я пойду, — она кивает и разворачивается, направляясь к выходу.

У самых дверей Катра останавливается, стискивает зубы и хмурится, злясь на саму себя за то, что попадается каждый раз на одном и том же — она не хочет уходить и никогда не хотела. Все говорят, что она не должна прощать ее, ведь ей не оправданий, а даже если и есть причины, то они ничтожны, что Шэдоу Вивер всегда поступает так, и всегда она обжигается, что в этом вся ведьма — неумеющая любить и пропитанная ядом, горечью и злостью, желающая надавить на больное и видеть, как другие страдают, питаясь всем этим. И в то же время они рассказывают, что нужно уметь прощать — обсуждать проблемы и говорить о том, что именно делает тебе больно, отпускать прошлое и уметь двигаться дальше, решать для самой себя как будет легче жить, и Катра разрывается — ей кажется, что с тем, что раньше причиняло ей больше всего боли, теперь будет спокойнее, и она поворачивается к Шэдоу Вивер.

— Ты хочешь поговорить? — девушка сжимает ладони в кулак. — Только честно — ты _хочешь_ поговорить со мной?

Ведьма смотрит на нее пару секунд, поджимает губы и приподнимает голову, а затем кивает, и Катра шумно выдыхает.

***

Они сидят вместе больше часа — Катра рассказывает ей о том, как она привыкала жить в Яркой Луне, как пытается научиться не зависеть ни от кого, кроме себя, как ей не нравятся овощи, которые выращивает Скорпия, что Мермиста кажется ей самой заносчивой принцессой из всех — Шэдоу Вивер уверенна, что это все из-за воды, — и что Перфьюма помогла разобраться ей со всем, что мучала ее. Она говорит, что первое время ей снились кошмары — она вспоминала Орду, то, как снова и снова билась в закрытые двери, оставалась одна в кадетской спальне и царапала стены, но и с этим они смогли справиться, и ведьма все это время молчит. Она не слышит упрека или обвинений в ее словах — просто констатация фактов, просто желание поделиться всем тем, что Катра впервые смогла почувствовать, и от этого щемит сердце. Девушка рассказывает ей все с легкой улыбкой и иногда смехом, так, словно ничего до этого и не существовало, словно никогда не было Орды и детства, и Шэдоу Вивер думает о том, что Перфьюма, должно быть, действительно хорошо ей помогла. 

В конце Катра говорит ей, что они на самом деле не злятся на нее — обида есть, она никуда не денется до конца их дней, но злости больше нет, и с этим действительно легче дышать, — и девушке кажется, что она впервые видит как Шэдоу Вивер улыбается тепло, искренне и открыто. Это давит на сердце и голову, заставляет губы дрожать, и Катра все же не выдерживает — она тихо плачет, крепко обнимает ее и изо всех сил зажмуривается; ей хочется запомнить этот момент — быть может, он самый честный из всех за всю ее жизнь и больше такого не повторится.

Шэдоу Вивер говорит, что гордится тем, что она зашла намного дальше ее самой, и Катра улыбается, вытирая слезы основанием ладони. Девушке хочется поговорить с ней еще, побыть немного дольше и попросить показать весь ее сад, но в итоге она лишь говорит, что хочет, чтобы ведьма время от времени возвращалась в Яркую Луну, и женщине становится неловко, но она все же отвечает, что скажет об этом Кастаспелле, и Катра чуть приподнимает уши.

— Тебе очень повезло с ней, — с легкой улыбкой произносит девушка, смотря на брошь на платье ведьмы. — Я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

Шэдоу Вивер коротко кивает, и Катра, протерев глаза и поправив пиджак на плече, прощается и уходит.

***

Кастаспелла возвращается через полчаса после ухода Катры, приносит с собой две небольших коробки с печеньем, кладет их на скамейку и садится рядом с Шэдоу Вивер, а затем, тяжело выдохнув, откидывается на спинку и распускает волосы.

— Почему ты так рано? — ведьма смотрит на нее и перекладывает коробки на другую сторону, чтобы Кастаспелла смогла подвинуться к ней ближе.

— Мне надоело делать вид, что я не вижу то, как дети крадут выпивку со стола, — волшебница устало пожимает плечами и массирует двумя пальцами виски. — Я решила, что уже просто стара для всего этого, и оставила Спиннереллу за старшую.

Шэдоу Вивер усмехается, и Кастаспелла переводит на нее взгляд. 

— Ты в порядке? — она кладет свою руку поверх ее и аккуратно переплетает пальцы.

— Наверное, — ведьма пожимает плечами. — Она _многое_ рассказала.

Волшебница понимающе улыбается.

— Стало легче? — она двигается ближе, прижимаясь к ней плечом, и мягко выводит большим пальцем фигуры на тыльной стороне ее ладони.

— Стало, — Шэдоу Вивер кивает, и Кастаспелла облегченно выдыхает.

— Я рада за вас, — она улыбается, а затем мягко целует в порванный уголок губ и кладет голову на ее плечо. — Хочешь завтра устроить свидание? 

— Ты называешь свиданием любой вечер, в который хочешь остаться у меня на ночь, — устало произносит ведьма.

— Эй, — Кастаспелла тихо смеется, смотря на нее, а затем вновь кладет голову на ее плечо. — Но о завтрашнем-то ты знаешь заранее. Можем сходить на пляж вечером, — волшебница закрывает глаза. — И, кстати говоря, — она довольно морщит нос, — я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я _рассчитываю_ на красивый букет. И мне нравятся те пионы.

— Я знаю, — Шэдоу Вивер улыбается. — Я ведь только для этого цветы и выращиваю, — с усмешкой в голосе произносит она, и волшебница легко толкает ее в бок.

Они молча смотрят на звезды, и Кастаспелле даже не верится в то, что раньше было по-другому — все это кажется чем-то всегда существовавшим, родным и спокойным, само собой разумеющимся, и она рада, что у нее хватило сил дождаться — со всем этим действительно _легче_ дышать.


End file.
